A Tempting Dream
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: [AxC] Cagalli has a dream about Athrun coming in her room when he is actually suppose to be in Plants, working. Just a dream, right... [fairly quick, sorry if it's short]


**A Tempting Dream****  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey mina-san! A quick note before you read this awesome short fic. Well, you see, this fic is cut out from **'My Mini Athrun'**, chapter 4 where Cagalli has that amazing dream of Athrun doing stuff to her… anyways, enjoy! Hope you do…cuz, this is my first time writing 'lemon' scenes…lol…

And I must say that you have to read "My Mini Athrun" first before reading this cuz then it will make sense. Wink. Wink. Enjoy!

**Rate: **M (beware of what you really read ahead, ain't my fault after this…)

**------**

"Asuran?" a blonde called in a low voice as she saw the little boy so near her sleeping space. But she brushed the thought away and smiled as how lovingly the kid known, as Athrun's cousin could be so cute and cheerful. Sleep or awake.

He reminded her of her Athrun, the good old times with him…

Thinking about Athrun, she just had a dream about him that he came back. But weirdly, he was in her room…

------

Hearing something coming inside her room, the blonde lass awakes rubbing her sleepy eyes. Surprisingly finding her inky blue haired prince leaning on the doorframe.

"…A-Athrun?" she whispered, not believing that he finally came back.

"Cagalli," the figure whispered in a seductive tone moving closer and closer towards her.

With a spark on her pulse, Cagalli's heart skipped a beat. Blood flush on her face. _"Why is Athrun speaking like this? I think there is something wrong in here…" _Cagalli thought.

"_I'm sorry for everything. Let me make it up to you…" _Athrun spoke, Cagalli's heart warmed. Athrun surprisingly pushed her gently down on her bed, without an answer, he cover her mouth with softness and somewhat a burning fire uncovering in their center.

Cagalli moaned, as she never felt this kind off desire in her core. _"Athrun…" _she whispered in his ear as he nibbled lushly on her ear then her neck. Every nibble he did on her made her desire him **more**. "Athrun don't stop." She breathed out. And it was just only her neck and ear. It drove her mad.

"_Let me make it up to you…let me take you to heavens…" _Athrun said but in a husky voice. He gently pealed off her pajamas. Little by little as Cagalli's clothes came off, Athrun took time to look at her beautiful silk-like body. "Cagalli, I can't resist from eating you now." with that, Cagalli blushed as a really scarlet crimson color.

The blonde was about to reply but then her mouth gaped as she saw her lover undress himself in front of her. Turning anymore redder, Cagalli saw the really large and heavy cock of Athruns'.

Seeing what Cagalli was seeing, he smirked. "Like what you see? Cuz, you are going to get a taste of it."

Cagalli gulped not certain what to reply. _"Sure," _She murmured still in a daze of state from looking at it.

Grinning wider, Athrun straddled Cagalli placing each leg on each side of her unable-ling her to move. Athrun kissed her will all the desire of the days and nights he waited to do such thing to Cagalli.

While kissing his princess, he slipped a mischievous hand on her bosom and kneaded greedily. Cagalli moaned in his mouth as she felt the incredible touch of his. "Ahh...Ath...run..."

With amazing amount of knead on each of her breast, the blue hair lover sucked them like no tomorrow. "Athrun! Aahhh...ahh..." Cagalli gasped clutching his soft drench wet hair driving him more to her chest for more access.

One sneaky hand went to her lower region, the portal to heavens. He played with the nest of curls. Cagalli noticed and moaned. "…Ath…Athrun…"

Pushing two to three fingers inside her region, Athrun didn't heisted. He just grinned. "Ahh! Athrun...ath...run...just...take...me…Aahhh!" Cagalli screamed in pleasure, her fore head soaking weat.

Licking the erotic fluid from his fingers, he looked at Cagalli. "Are you sure?" he asked kissing her on her soft red lips. _"Yes." _She breathed out panting.

Obeying her to every command, Athrun slid his very harden and large cock inside her deep space hitting a barrier. "Ahhh!" she screamed out, some tears dripping from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Athrun asked. "Yah, I'm ok," she nodded so he kept his pace slowly than hard and fast as she kept on screaming his name out. Athrun soon followed after. They saw heavens all right.

"Athrun…" Cagalli breathed out caressing his cheek. "Cagalli…" Athrun called back kissing her again. _"Once more..."_ he asked squeezing her lush breast.

"_Athrun…"_

--------

Blushing like a ripe tomato, Cagalli shook her head for dreaming of such things. Athrun would never touch her in such ways, she didn't know why, maybe because he wasn't interested? …Or maybe he was just _cheating_ on her?

Sighing, she didn't want to think about it. She turned to look at her electric alarm clock behind her it read 7: 55.

Cagalli stood up from her bed and walked towards the washroom to do her business.

-------

End Of a Tempting Dream.

Note: So…how was it? was it too rushed?

Oh, and if you are wondering about if I ditch 'My Mini Athrun' then I say no. I will continue it soon when I kill my teachers. (Chuckles)

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


End file.
